Slap Or Kiss
by goldencalzona
Summary: Arizona Robbins gets invited to a party by her new colleagues. What happens after they decide to play slap or kiss?


**Just borrowing Shonda's amazing characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

It had been two years since Callie's ex-husband George had died dramatically when the tried to save an unknown woman. It still did hurt her - a lot actually - but she knew she needed to move on and live her life. Callie knew that's what George would have wanted her to do. The day he died, Callie wasn't married to him anymore, but George was still Callie's friend - and he'll always be.

Callie eyed the new hot surgeon that was standing only a few meters away from her. She had never seen this woman before. Her blonde hair was curled and on a nice loose ponytail and she was talking to Meredith Grey. Callie couldn't help herself from staring at her.

The familiar voice playfully asked behind Callie: "Oh but who's that?" and Callie didn't need to take her eyes off the new hot surgeon because she knew it was Mark.

"That's what I'm trying to find out", she huffed Mark keeping her eyes on the blonde. The new surgeon had amazing dimples that she showed Meredith while talking about something that Callie couldn't hear.

"Can I eat your fries since you've found something better?", Mark teased Callie and took one of her fries and pulled the plate in front of him.

"If that keeps your mouth shut then please, be my guest!" Callie couldn't care less about her fries at the moment. All she could pay attention to was the blonde surgeon standing a few feet away from her. _Who was she?_

Mark and Callie had been friends for a couple of years now. They had shared more things that friends really should have - like the same bedroom - but they were okay with it. It had ended after Mark had this crazy huge crush on the intern Lexie Grey. Callie was glad Mark had found somebody. Callie herself hadn't really found anyone. After George and Mark there had been a surgeon called Erica that got her to realize that she's bisexual, but Erica left. She didn't die, she just left.

After Meredith and the new surgeon stopped talking and Meredith was alone, Callie quickly got up and started questioning Meredith: "Who was what?"

Meredith gave Callie an amusement look knowing Arizona must be Callie's type and started explaining: "That's the new pediatric surgeon, Dr. Robbins. She was so unbelievable nice and I got this crazy idea that I should invite her to my place tonight!"

"Tonight?" Callie repeated her words and realized this was the day. This was the day Meredith had planned for a month now and she had invited the hot surgeon - Dr. Robbins - too.

"You're coming, right?", Meredith asked worriedly because she had planned this day very carefully. She wanted everyone to be able to come. Even though they saw at work almost every day, she wanted to be with her friends outside the hospital.

"Yeah of course, I just forgot it for a second!" Callie lied, but Meredith's facial expression was still serious.

"Well don't forget it again because you need to come there!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Stop freaking out! I'm coming, really!"

"Okay good, just make sure that everyone else is coming?", Meredith sighed so Callie just ended up nodding. She wasn't sure if Mark even remembered the whole thing either. But Callie did remember after hearing Dr. Robbins was going to be there too.

* * *

Arizona walked through the new hallways trying to learn where everything was. But she was lost, again actually. _How many floors and corners can one hospital have?_

It was good for her to come here - she thought. Everybody seemed so nice even though she had been there only for a couple of days now. She was even invited to some kind of party by another surgeon- what was her name again? Dr. Grey?

However, Arizona was excited. She wasn't really a party animal, but she wanted to get to know her new colleagues and the invite had really made her day.

Somehow Arizona found the elevator and got in it. She tried to read the signs on the wall, _1st floor - the lobby, 2nd floor_ \- "Are you lost?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to meet a brown eyed doctor who was smiling at her. How come she hadn't paid pay any attention to this beautiful women when she walked in?

"I don't know actually! I'm new and I think I'm just trying to find out where everything is", Arizona explained the brown eyed.

"I'm Callie, ortho", the women introduced herself and pulled her hand from the pocket of her jacket to shake hands with Arizona.

"Arizona, peds", Arizona introduced herself and shook Callie's hand. Both of the women felt a little feeling inside while touching, but Arizona quickly pulled her hand back. The doors opened and Callie knew this was her floor to get off the elevator.

"So uhm.. are you coming to Meredith's place today?" Callie knew the answer but she wanted to hear more of Arizona's voice and most of all, to have an excuse to talk to her. "Yeah, totally!" Arizona dimpled her and Callie felt a bit dizzy after realizing that those amazing dimples were directed at her.

"Okay great!" She rejoiced.

"Great", Arizona repeated her words on a perky tone trying not to sound too excited. But how could she not be excited?

* * *

Callie filled her glass for the first time tonight while she was listening to Meredith worrying: "I mean I planned this for a month! Everybody has to come. Are you sure you did remind everyone?".

The Latino rolled her eyes and said: "For the third time Mer, I did remind everybody" but it was a lie. The only people she had actually reminded was Mark and the new surgeon Arizona. Well she kind of didn't remind Arizona, but she did bring it up.

"Sorry I just want to prove myself that I do have a life outside the hospital", Meredith muttered and took a huge sip of her drink.

"All the people you invited are from the hospital", Callie reminded her amused but Meredith gave her a not so happy look and said: "Callie don't ruin this for me. I can have a life outside the hospital, I think". The last two words were quiet and Meredith really questioned if she did have a life outside the hospital.

Her husband was a surgeon, all of her friends were surgeons, her mother used to be a surgeon - she decided to fill her glass again and try to enjoy the night. After eight o'clock people started to get in and the last one to come was Arizona.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm just so lost! No one ever told me how huge Seattle can be!" She explained why she was being late

"You'll get use to it!" Meredith comforted her and offered her a glass. Arizona nodded to thank her and took a look at everybody. The other reason why she was late, was because she had no idea what to wear. She had never been to a 'party' like this. Well she had, when she was in high school, but she had also decided to calm down after becoming an adult.

So Arizona decided to go with all black. She had woren black jeans and a t-shirt that she had found at the mall after work. Arizona quickly eyed all of the surgeons and finally found the gorgeous surgeon she had met in the elevator before talking to some guy. The guy had a little bit of grey hair. He was wearing an expensive looking watch on his left wrist, but a very basic black shirt. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad about the fact how much Callie was smiling to the male.

All the doctors - Meredith, Callie, Mark, Owen, Amelia, Alex, Jo and Arizona sat on the floor because there wasn't enough room for all of them to sit. Arizona found herself sitting between a guy called Alex and a brunette girl Amelia. Arizona found Amelia very funny, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if Amelia really was so hilarious.

Amelia herself wasn't drinking at all, because she had a history that doesn't go along with drinking, but she was okay with it. She couldn't help herself from telling all the funny things she could remember, because all the other people around her were drunk enough to laugh at almost everything. Callie's attention was caught for a million times because time after time she found herself staring at Arizona's dimples. Also, even the sound of Arizona's laugh made breathing harder for her.

"Guys let's play slap or kiss!", Amelia suggested out of nowhere and everyone got quiet.

"What is that?", Alex asked confused and all the other just stared at Amelia for answers. All but Arizona, because she had played this for a million times in high school.

"Wait none of you have ever played this? This has been almost like a hobby to me when I was a teenager!" Amelia looked around herself questioning.

"Actually I have", Arizona confessed shyly and looked down the floor. She wasn't sure why it felt like a confession.

"Well what is it exactly?" Mark asked enthusiastic to play a game that sounded more than fun.

"The rules are very simple. One of us spins the bottle and gets out of the room. Whoever the bottle lands on, needs to kiss or slap the person who spun the bottle. The choice if somebody gets kissed or slapped is made by rest of the players, but the one that the bottle lands on doesn't have a vote."

"Wait but that means that I might need to kiss someone like Alex?" Mark asked shocked.

"Stop whining about it, Mark! This sounds good actually", Callie said and playfully slapped Mark's arm to shut him up. She wasn't sure if the fact that she might have a chance to kiss the blonde was making her this excited or the fact that she could see some awkward situations happening.

"Wait what about the fact that some of the people in here have dated. Like Mark was with Callie.. Actually I don't know what you were but now Mark is with Lexie and I have a husband for gods sake!" Meredith started worrying. Derek was at work and he wasn't even interested in partying. Meredith didn't usually worry, but this game could make the night a living hell if it wanted to.

"This isn't that serious, Mer.. take it easy!" Amelia defended her idea so Meredith decided to fill her glass for once more and to get ready to play.

All of the surgeons were ready to play. some of them not so ready but at least they said the were. Arizona was feeling a bit dizzy, because she was scared she would need to kiss a man. It's not like she would puke, but she wasn't really interested. To be honest, the only person she was really interested to kiss tonight was sitting right in front of her staring at her with her brown eyes - Callie. She hadn't told anyone in the hospital she's gay yet, because it didn't feel like the most important thing to tell people when you first meet them.

Amelia found an empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the ring. She spun the bottle and all of the surgeons were holding their breaths not sure of what was going to happen next. The speed got slower and slower and it was almost going to stop on Callie but it kept going on and stopped at Mark.

Arizona heavily breathed out and thanked the game in her head even though she knew this night was going to be full of holding breath. All of the surgeons started laughing and Mark's eyes widened in surprise. Amelia quickly got up and left the room.

"Just yell me when I can come in!", she announced and everybody started to talk with the person next to them.

"Don't make me kiss her, she's my bestfriends sister guys!" Mark cried out and Meredith quickly said: "Mark you don't get a vote and besides, Derek doesn't have to know!" Callie started: "I say slap just because I ship Lexie and Mark way too hard!"

"Good point" Meredith said but continued: "I'm still saying kiss".

"Do I really need to vote?" Owen wined and everybody stared at him without saying a word.

"Okay okay, I'm saying slap.." No one in the room knew that he had a crush on Amelia. Not a crush, it had to be more than a crush but this wasn't the right place to say it. He couldn't see Amelia kissing anyone but him and that's why he was saying slap.

Alex shrugged and said: "I'm saying kiss."

"I'm saying kiss too", Arizona continued.

"Kiss", Jo said.

"You must be kidding me", Mark cried out loud. They called Amelia back to the room and she walked and sat next to Mark anxious because she had no idea what was going to happen. This is why she liked this game so much.

Quickly and nervously Mark kissed Amelia and quickly pulled back and mouthed the words: "This is just so wrong", but Amelia started laughing. Owen tried to avoid looking at her, because she didn't want to show her how much it did hurt him to see Amelia kissing Mark.

"You're a terrible kisser, Mark Sloan!" Amelia said and Mark looked offended but the game went on.

The next bottle spinner was Mark and it became silent when the bottle started to spin. Everyone in the room was praying that the bottle wouldn't hit them. The bottle stopped on Owen and Amelia started screaming like a little girl: "Oh my God this is the best thing ever!"

The whole room was nodding and laughed. So Mark got out of the room and people started to vote.

"I say kiss!", Amelia announced excited to see Owen kissing Mark. She found this game so fun because of the little things like this one.

"I say slap, because it would be terrible", Meredith said.

"Kiss", Arizona said.

"Kiss", Callie said too and tried to find Arizona's eyes.

"Slap, because this is way to crazy", Alex muttered.

"Slap", Jo said.

"Wait what are we doing now? It's three against three", Callie asked confused about the rules.

"We used to let the one who the bottle landed on take the last vote at my school", Amelia admitted disappointed because she knew Owen would say slap.

"Then I'm totally saying slap!" Owen breathed out relieved that he had the right to make the decision.

They yelled Mark back in the room and the game went on. The next one to spin the bottle was Owen and for Arizona's horror it landed on Callie. Arizona tried to swallow and breathe in and out. _Maybe they would say slap?_ But she didn't want Callie to get slapped. What she also didn't want was to see Callie being kissed. Owen stood up and left the room. The doctors took votes again. Everyone else said kiss except Amelia and Arizona. Arizona felt relieved that she wasn't the only one to say slap. Amelia didn't want to see Owen to kiss any other woman, especially anyone who looked as good as Callie and was single.

Arizona felt disappointed when Owen got in and sat next to Callie. She felt her pulse getting faster and faster and when Callie took a light hold of Owen's shoulders pulling him in to a small and awkward kiss, Arizona took a huge sip of the alcohol that burned her stomach.

She wished she wouldn't remember this the next morning.

The next spinner was going to be Callie and it made her feel even more dizzy. She wasn't sure if she even wanted the bottle to land on her.

The bottle started to spin and everybody held their breathes again. Arizona closed her eyes for a few seconds and the next time she opened them the whole room was staring at her and Alex. Arizona looked down and saw the bottle pointing between her and the guy Alex next to him. Damn it, she thought.

"Is it Alex or Arizona?" Meredith asked flustered of the rules.

"I think we need to vote!" Said Amelia and everyone nodded in agreement. All of the people said Arizona, except Callie and Arizona themselves who just stayed quiet and stared at each other awkwardly and scared about what was going to happen. The thought of kissing each other felt weird and scary, because the were strange to each other.

So as the rules demanded, Callie got up and left the room. This was different than the other rounds and everyone felt it. This was a new surgeon who no one really knew and Callie who was openly bisexual. Everyone in the room knew Callie was into both except Arizona. Arizona herself was feeling anxious and nervous because she wasn't sure if this game was worth it. She had just met these people and now she was supposed to kiss or slap one of them. Not just one of them, she was supposed to kiss or slap the only person she was interested about in the whole room.

"I say kiss, because let's just say.. it would be hot!" Mark announced and winked an eye at Arizona. Arizona quickly looked down at the floor and tried not to smile at the comment.

"I say kiss", Meredith stated too.

All of the other said kiss too and Arizona was relieved that no one wanted to see her slapping Callie. She was nervous about this because she hadn't kissed anyone in a while. Also, she had never kissed anyone near as hot as Callie. So they yelled Callie to come back in and Callie sat next to Arizona. She felt butterflies in her stomach and prayed that she was going to be kissed by the gorgeous blonde.

When she was sitting so close to Arizona, that she could smell her sweet and lovely scent, she realized how blue Arizona's eyes were and how red her cheeks looked at the moment. Was she nervous too?- Callie thought. Arizona blinked her eyes a few times and tried to calm down.

 _Where am I supposed to touch her? What if I'm the worse kisser she has ever met?_ Arizona thought and awkwardly put her other hand on Callie's neck to hold her closer and the other one on her hot cheek pulling Callie closer to her as she slowly touched Callie's soft lips with hers. Callie's taste was all over her tongue even though the kiss was a small one. Callie responded to the kiss and the others were quiet and staring. Mark was smiling because he knew the kiss would look amazing. Arizona slowly pulled black and awkwardly looked down to avoid the brown eyes. Had she ever kissed anyone with such a soft lips?- was all she could think about after letting go of the brunette.

"I said it would be hot!" Mark yelled and Arizona felt how the blush burned her cheeks while she tried to act as natural as possible. She had never tasted anything as good as Callie's lips. She licked her lips to taste Callie for just a little longer but the alcohol was covering it.

"I can't be better than that. Can we just stop?" Alex groaned and gained a lot of amused looks.

Callie couldn't help herself from giving Arizona a huge smile and Arizona smiled back at her. Callie had never kissed anyone who had such a sweet and soft lips than Arizona. She had never really had a kiss like that before. She knew she could kiss the blue eyed girl for hours without getting bored.

"C'mon we are just getting started!" Meredith booed, because she had missed all the fun parts.

* * *

The night was good for Arizona and she got new friends. After spending nearly 4 hours with her new colleagues she came to the conclusion that they were really nice and it was good for her to move to Seattle. Arizona spent the whole night talking to her new friends, mostly to Amelia because she was super funny - but also staring at Callie. She hadn't talked to Callie since the kiss and somehow felt guilty about it. She wasn't avoiding her, but she was scared what to talk to her.

Both of the women felt a lot of awkwardness and they had no idea what they could talk about, but when the night was ending and Arizona was putting on her jacket, Callie walked next to her and asked: "So you like this hospital?"

Smiling at Callie she answered: "A lot!"

She tried not to look into Callie's eyes, because she needed to clear her head. This was one of the many reasons why Arizona Robbins doesn't get drunk that often - she makes terrible decisions. Decisions like 'lets text my ex' or 'let's kiss this girl I just met'. After many drunk decisions Arizona had learned to avoid those situations. Situations like this, where she was standing close to the most breathtakingly woman she had ever met and she was drunk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Arizona breathed out and Callie immediately whispered: "What?". After realizing what she had just said Arizona shook her head in embarrassment and mumbled: "I don't even know why I just- I think I should go now?" _What a great thing to add on the list of bad drunk decisions._

Callie stood there not knowing what to do so she just ended up saying: "Not actually."

Turning her head back to meet Callie's eyes Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No one has ever told me that my eyes are beautiful, so thank you", Callie breathed out. She wanted to seem confident in front of Arizona - like she knew what she was doing. But the truth was that she was lost. She had no idea how to talk to a woman like her. She had never met anyone like her and she had never felt anything so real with a person she had only known for a day. _Had she ever felt anything so strong with anyone?_ \- she thought.

They had met and kissed. And Arizona had clearly flirted with her. Arizona dimpled back at Callie and somehow realized this is the time when she's supposed to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Good night", She said on a perky tone and Callie smiled back. How could she not smile back at a smile like that? She noticed that every time Arizona was smiling, her eyes looked brighter. She had never realized that eyes that blue could look even brighter, but it was true.

"Right! Good night", She wished her back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Soooo this is my other fanfiction and I'm going to continue the other one, but I feel like I'm going to get bored if I'm only writing one fanfiction. I had never even heard of this kiss or slap game, but I found a post on tumblr and I thought it would be fun to write! Please leave your review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
